


really, really

by atrocities



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jimin, Daddy Kink, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Sir Kink, Slight Sir Kink, Smut, Top Mark, bts - Freeform, cute nicknames, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrocities/pseuds/atrocities
Summary: mark and jimin finally get alone time, a whole weekend to themselves. no friends, no group chats, no annoying interruptions. just them.and they sure as hell were going to take advantage of that.





	really, really

**Author's Note:**

> this smut prompt is based off of my story called ‘wee woo’ where mark and jimin are dating. 
> 
> if you’d like to give it a read my wattpad is @ILUYIEN i guess the smut would be less confusing but they’re literally just fucking around so ssksjsjsjh enjoy!

  
mark stood tall between jimin's legs, staring at each other and communicating through unspoken words, the younger opened his mouth as mark started off tracing his thumb over his lips, playing with the corner of his mouth and pressing down on his bottom lip. the two were always so soft with each other during foreplay and teasing, it was the same every time, but the two were so content with the way it works out no one lets out a complaint. jimin stuck his tongue out and wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's thumb, staring up at him with wide eyes, holding onto his wrist.

the elder felt lost in jimin's gaze as he felt the younger swirl his tongue around his thumb, sucking and bobbing his head and his mouth felt like sweet heaven, he wanted to taste his heaven. he pulled his thumb away and wet jimin's bottom lip with his thumb, who still tried to get a lick of it and just seeing him like this; wide eyed and needy, could get him off alone. mark leaned down to kiss jimin deeply, the younger immediately responded as that's what he's been waiting for this whole time, he wanted nothing more than to feel mark's soft lips on his, sliding together in a smooth and fluid way, like their lips were made together.

jimin felt his body heat up drastically as he was gently pushed back, he squeezed mark's forearms and they've gotten so big compared to before, working out paid off though jimin had no problem with what mark looked like before. the younger moaned into the kiss as his boyfriend's tongue made its way into the familiar area, "mark," he rasped out, tangling his fingers in his hair.

as promised, it was their weekend alone, away from everyone, no group chats, no annoying roommates, it was just them. the hotel was more beautiful than expected, somehow mark and him ended up in the honeymoon sweet which was not intended, the elder's korean failed him this time around, but it was worth it, the view of buildings in the distance showing off their multi colored lights as the full moon shone directly onto their balcony. the room had a gorgeous smell of vanilla and rose, fairy lights placed right where the ceiling meets the wall, though it didn't have the cliche heart shaped bed fill with roses, the king size made up for it.

there was very little speaking this time around, they didn't have to rush as they usually would, or worry about being too loud though it failed jimin every time he was over mark's house, they could take their time, teasing and pleasing each other without interruptions.

"it's really nice, isn't it?" mark asked softly, sliding jimin to the edge of the bed as he kneeled between jimin's legs and spreading them.

jimin nodded and looked around again, still unable to process how they accidentally got the fucking honeymoon suite, "it's gorgeous, baby," he spoke softly, "i'm kinda glad you suck at reading korean." he joked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

mark let out a shy laugh as his forehead leaned against his lover's inner thigh before kissing it, "can't believe my boyfriend loves celebrating my downfall." he said before sucking on the soft skin and licking a stripe up his cock, his fingers pushing into his balls, the younger gasped and let out a soft moan with a lip bite. jimin felt mark's long tongue enter him and he yanked his hair out of instinct, him and mark fooled around a week or so ago, but he hasn't been eaten out in so long and the feeling was almost foreign to him, he forgot how great mark was with his mouth.

jimin sat up on his elbows his and hummed softly before letting out a shaky sigh, watching mark eat him out like it was last his meal on earth, "fuck," he whimpered, feeling the pleasure hit him more, "o-oh fuck!" he whined out, one hand reaching to grab mark's hair as he rolled his hips up. he could hear and feel mark chuckle, he tilted his head back and licked his lips.

"i'm gonna go easy on you tonight," mark said softly, his voice low and taunting. jimin loved mark regardless, but this mark, teasing and dominant, messy faded hair and low eyes, got him going. the man was a different person in the bedroom, "only because i want you so bad and i don't know how much longer i'll be able to control myself if i'm not inside you." he added and jimin nodded.

jimin sat up and took the condom out of its packet, but mark held his hand and stopped him, "what?" he questioned before mark answered by throwing it down somewhere.

"if you don't mind?" he questioned and jimin smirked at him with a head shake, kissing him deeply. mark's fingers entered the younger as he pulled away, pounding into him. the younger gasped before grabbing ahold of mark's wrist.

"i already prepped myself, m-mark," jimin said, he lolled his head back, jerking his hips forward, "s-sir, fuck." he gasped out.

"i know." the elder smiled, curling his finger as jimin felt the wind get knocked out of him, he groaned and whined, he wasn't sure if mark's motive was to get him to cum more than once tonight either way he wasn't ready. he never is, but he lives for the thrill.

jimin felt mark relentlessly pound his fingers straight into his sweet spot, sometimes brushing against it to tease him, "oh, daddy." he whispered, blushing because he blurted it out. jimin swore on his life he hated the kink, but whenever things like this happened, it didn't matter. mark was daddy, jimin couldn't lie. the younger whimpered, rolling his hips up as he locked eyes with his boyfriend, "i-i swear im stretched." he giggled breathlessly.

mark smiled, kissing jimin softly, "i know, baby boy, i just love watching you ."

jimin rolled his hips up, "fuck me,"  he whimpered, "please.. _please_."  he pleaded, he's been wanting this for so long, nothings but weeks and weeks of interruption and finally here they were. jimin was finally about to get dicked down.

mark chuckled at his boyfriend and pecked his lips, "do you really think we don’t need a condom?"

jimin bit his lip and shrugged, "i dunno, should we?" he questioned.

"didn't stop us before." mark said, grabbing the lube and squeezing some on his palm, stroking himself and biting his lip.

"you're right," jimin said as mark cupped his cheek with his free hand, aligning himself with the younger and thrusting into him with ease, the both of them moaning out into pleasure, "don't stop, please, fuck my brains out." and mark did just that, wrapping a hand around jimin's neck before thrusting deep into him, the sound of skin slapping already began to echo around the room as jimin moaned out, his head tilted back.

"you're so cute," mark chuckled, jimin blushed and bit his lips roughly, rolling his hips up in time with mark's thrust, the elder groaned and closed his eyes, tightening his grip around jimin's neck as the boy whimpered, "fuck, you feel so good around me." he praised, pounding into the younger's heat, speeding up his pace drastically and it wasn't enough time for jimin to recover as he choked on his own moan, bottoming out as mark fucked him just as he was asked to. the man sure did deliver when needed.

mark pulled out and jimin shivered at the emptiness, he pouted as he could his boyfriend's tip tease his hole, he was going to complain, but mark slammed into him at full force, awakening the pleasure in his body, hitting places he didn't know that needed to be hit, his back arched completely off the bed as he whined out, moaning his lover's name as he clenched around him, breathing heavily.

jimin's mouth opened as his head tilted back in pleasure, he scrunched up his face, "do it again," he breathed out. mark raised an eyebrow and hummed, slowly down with deep thrusts, teasing him and jimin liked it.

"is that how you say it, baby?"

jimin looked up at mark and he was serious, the slow pace killed the younger and he moaned softly as he felt mark press against his prostate, "please, fuck me like that again, daddy." he said politely, when they're done he swear he's going to beat mark's ass.

but beating mark's ass was out the window as he fucked into him harder with each thrust, causing the smaller boy to jerk upwards as the headboard violently hit the wall, he cried out as he clenched the sheets in his hand, looking up at his lover, watching his face screw up in concentration. jimin looked between them to watch how deep mark was fucking into him, his cock disappearing inside of him. jimin looked back up at the beauty and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. mark moaned loudly as he buried his face in the younger's neck, sucking and kissing on his sensitive skin.

jimin finally attended to his neglected cock, pre cum leaking from the tip as he stroked himself adding extra pleasure, he groaned and wrapped an arm around mark, whimpering and kissing on his face and neck, "i'm so close, p-please don't stop."

mark smirked, smacking jimin's hands away from his cock before pinning them above his head, "want you to cum untouched, cutie." jimin didn't think he could do it after it happening one time, but he decided to give it shot again for mark, he nodded silently as mark pounded into him at an ungodly pace, he moaned mark's name as he bucked his hips up. squelching, skin slapping against skin, and their noises of pleasure all could be heard in their room, jimin wanted this for so long.

mark spread jimin’s legs wider than his own before grinding deeper, if it was even possible st this point, jimin moaned mantra of _‘deeper’_  ’ _harder_ ’ and that was as deep as he could go, “you’re so fucking **greedy** ,” he grumbled, harshly jerking his hips forward to emphasize his last word and jimin whimpered, the lilac haired boy whined and mark could tell he was near, his walls repeatedly clenched around him and his body would inch further away from him, he smirked because it seemed like he was running away, “where ya going?” he asked gripping his hips before pulling him closer.

jimin was always all talk unless he was the one riding, mark enjoyed proving him wrong though, watching him melt and become a complete mess in the sheets like this, pleading and becoming so needy.

mark moaned as jimin scratched his nails down his back, moaning into his ear before kissing him deeply, mark began to grind passionately inside the younger getting lost in the their own world, caught up in their pleasure and touched and beautiful sounds.

jimin's hair stuck to his wet forehead, his eyes rolling back as mark hit his prostate yet again, "i-i'm gonna cum, m-mark." jimin warned and his lover kissed him softly before nodding at him, "fuck, a-ah," the lilac haired boy lolled his head to the side as he lifted his hip up, cum spurting from his pink tip, covering his abs, chest, and some getting on mark.

the elder closed his eyes, losing himself in the younger as he clenched around him tightly, jimin kissed him deeply as he intertwined his fingers with him, moaning into his mouth before pulling away, "cum inside me," he said breathlessly, licking his lip before kissing him again, that's all it took for mark to lose his pattern, sloppily grinding into the busan native as he deeply came inside of him, grunting softly and with a breathless _fuck_ in english

jimin watched mark, panting as he closed his eyes tiredly, giggling and wrapping his arms around him as he pulled out, "i love you, hyung."

"i love you, baby," mark chuckled tiredly, rolling on his side and humming, "we'll clean up later, papa needs a nap." he mumbled.

jimin chuckled and snuggled up closer to his joke of a boyfriend, "you're gross," he said, pecking his lips with a soft smile.

"alright, when i bend you ov—"

jimin kissed mark sloppily and laughed as he was pushed away, curling up and nudged him playfully before closing his eyes and hummed, "hush up.” he said tiredly.

“the gang is gonna be really worried when you come back limping,” mark said, rubbing the latter’s back, gliding his fingertips over his soft tanned skin. jimin shrugged before closing his eyes.

“and with our hickeys and scratches, they’re gonna think we got attacked.” said he, resting his head on mark’s chest, “youngjae would probably love it.”

mark laughed and shook his head, “he’s a hoe for hoe stories,” he said as he looked down at jimin, the younger was practically already asleep in his arms, he hummed to himself and sighed as he finally decided that they’d most likely need to clean themselves up. jimin the neat freak would have a major issue if he woke up with dry semen all over himself. he drenched the white washcloth in warm water before walking over to the nearly unconscious boy, sitting him up carefully.

jimin made a noise of discomfort and mark kissed his cheek, “it’s just me, baby boy,” he whispered as he wiped him and himself off, he opened their suitcases, dressing jimin in his large red shirt and putting him in his own boxers before dressing himself with a white v neck and basketball shorts.

“moo,” jimin whined and the elder smiled at his nick name and the way jimin cutely said it, “hurry.” he yawned.

“i’m coming, mochi,” he chuckled, crawling into bed pulling jimin under the covers with him, the younger sighed out of content and happily snuggled with the elder, “i love you so much,” he whispered, “really.”

“i love you so much more,” jimin slurred, “r-really.” he whispered before drifting off to sleep. he felt safe in the warm embrace of the elder who enjoyed it just as much, his eyelids became heavy as he gained the energy to turn off the light next to them, he kissed the younger’s forehead and rested his lips against it.

 


End file.
